Altered Future
by Animechick85
Summary: When Usagi decides to live her life the way SHE wants, not how Destiny has pre-determined, everything goes awry. A new enemy appears that is stronger than the Sailor Senshi have ever seen. This is an Usagi/Rei story. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is my very first fanfiction. I have never before written anything. Be kind to me, please. I apologize now if any of the characters are out of character. They are probably going to be really out of character, so sorry. This is an Usagi/Rei story. If you do not like that kind of thing, then do not read the story. Simple as that. Oh, this takes place outside of the normal time line. They know the Outers and are friends with them. So, don't try to figure out when this takes place, because I don't know. Please enjoy!

"Talking" '_thinking_' xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx scene change

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon, or anything else. So please don't sue me!!

Chapter One

Usagi could have stayed here forever. She was out on a date and they stopped in the park to snuggle while watching the sunset. Usagi felt a soft, delicate kiss on her neck. She blushed and giggled. Looking down at her watch, Usagi gasped. She was supposed to be home an hour ago.

"I have to go! I'm late, and mom and dad are going to go ballistic and murder me! I'll be chopped up and served in mom's hideous meatloaf." Usagi jumped off the bench and was ready to run home and beg her parents for forgiveness when she felt arms grab her in a backwards hug. She then felt kisses like butterfly wings on the back of her neck. Blushing some more, she closed her eyes and leaned back into the hug.

'_My Mamo-chan is so sweet_' With her eyes still closed, Usagi turned around and returned the hug. '_Wait a minute. My Mamo-chan is taller than this. What-'_ Wanting to see who she was hugging, Usagi lifted her head and saw—

--------------------CCCCRRRAAAACCCKKKK!!!!!!!!!!--------------------

Usagi's dream was shattered. Out the window it looked like there was some kind of rave going on in the clouds. Lightning kept flashing and the sky was growling something fierce. Her house shook with the force of the Mother Nature's anger. Usagi yelped and dived under her covers clutching her favorite stuffed bunny.

'_Man, i__t__'s__ storming again. Why has it been storming so much? It is not even the raining season yet.' _Usagi sighed, getting ready for a long night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Usagi-chan! Time to wake up! Come on, Usagi! Don't make me send your brother up there to get you!" Usagi groaned, turning over to look at her bunny clock. 12:45 glowed back at her. Usagi pulled the covers over her head, groaning.

"Sleep, sleep, sleep. Just a little bit more, please. Wait a second!" Usagi sat up nearly launching herself off the foot of her bed. "OH NO!! I'm late! I was supposed to be a Rei's 45 minutes ago! Man, she's going to yell at me again. It's not my fault that it stormed again last night. Bye mom, bye dad! Love you!" Usagi shot out the door like a bullet and proceeded to sprint down the street in the direction of Rei's house. So focused was she in getting there that she was ignoring everything around her.

"Usako! Usako! Hey, Usagi!!" Finally hearing her name, Usagi came to a screeching halt. Turning around to find the source, she saw Mamoru running towards her.

"Mamo-chan! What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean, 'what are you doing here'? Silly odango-atama, we were meeting for lunch, remember? Now come on, let's get you something to eat." Not waiting for a response from Usagi, Mamoru put his arm around her shoulder and starting walking her in the direction he came in. The opposite direction of Rei's place.

"No, Mamo-chan, I can't. Mamo-chan, please listen. Mamo-chan!" Usagi tried to get him to let her go, but He didn't seem to be listening. Having had enough of being ignored, Usagi planted her feet firmly on the ground. Finally feeling the resistance, Mamoru stopped.

"Usako, what's the matter? Aren't you hungry?"

"Mamo-chan, I would love to go with you but I can't. I told you I can't and if you had been listening to me at all, you would know that."

"Usako, my sweet, precious Usako. What could be more important than having lunch? With me?"

"Mamo-chan, I have to meet the girls. We have a meeting. One that I'm already late for." Usagi turned and started walking away.

"Usagi, wait. You said you're already late. Why not just skip the meeting and have lunch with me?" Usagi stopped. Slowly turning around to look at him with an astounded look on her face.

"Mamoru Chiba! I can't believe you just said that! They're going to be pissed as it is. If I miss the meeting entirely, they will kill me. Now, I'm sorry, I will meet you afterwards. I love you Mamo-chan." Usagi took off, not giving Mamoru a chance to respond. After a few minutes she saw the temple in the distance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where is she?! She's an hour late! Man, I'm really going to let her have it this time!" Rei shouted as she paced around the room.

"Rei-chan, calm down. I'm sure Usagi-chan has a good explanation for being this late." Voiced Ami, not even bothering to look up from her book.

"Yeah, I bet. That stupid Usagi probably over slept or some—"Rei was interrupted, though, when the door opened and in walked the girl in question.

"Well, speak of the devil." Seeing the glare on Rei's face, Usagi knew she was in trouble. So, she did the only thing she could think of. She threw herself on the ground in a bow, ready to plead forgiveness.

"Rei-chan, please don't kill me! I'm so sorry! I overslept, and—"

"You overslept!? I knew it I just knew it! You are so lazy, odango atama!" Ignoring Rei, Usagi continued.

"And I ran into Mamo-chan on the way over. He wanted me to skip the meeting and go with him to lunch. I told him I couldn't because I had to come here. I think he was mad though, but I'm not sure since I left before he could respond, and—"

"Usagi-chan, stop! We're not mad at you. Mamoru-san wanted you to skip the meeting?" Asked Ami. Usagi nodded her head. "Well, that's not like Mamoru-san at all. Anyway, now that Usagi-chan is here we can start. Rei-chan, didn't you have something you wanted to discuss?" Rei nodded her head at Ami and took a seat next to Usagi.

"Yes. What do you all think of all this rain?"

"Umm, you called the meeting to chit chat about the weather?"

"No! I didn't call the meeting for that Mako-chan! It's raining so much out of season. You guys don't think that is odd. Even a little bit?"

"So it's raining a little bit out of season. What's wrong with that?"

"I agree with Mako-chan. It's not unheard of for it to rain this much out of season. It happens all the time."

"Ami-chan is right. Rei-chan, I think you are just looking for something to do. I mean it has been somewhat boring without any bad guys to fight. Well if that is all, I have to go. There is suppose to be a new music video, and I have to catch it." Minako finished talking and stood up ready to dash home.

"Mina-chan, sit down. She isn't finished. What's wrong with the rain, Rei-chan? We're not understanding what is wrong. Please, explain it to us." Usagi asked with a smile. Rei glanced at the girl next to her, a grateful look on her face.

"Alright, I'm going to just come right out and say this. I'm sensing some kind of power in the rain." Rei looked at the girls to judge their reactions. Four shocked and confused faces looked back at her. Silence for a moment, then three voices spoke up at once.

"What are you talking about?!"

"How can there be power in the rain?"

"Are you sure? When did this happen?"

"Girls! Please, give her a chance to explain." The four girls stared at Usagi in complete shock. Usagi turned to Rei and smiled, "So, Rei-chan, you're sensing power in the rain? Are you sure? I mean it could have come from anywhere."

"No. It came from the rain itself. It is very faint. So much so that I didn't sense it until recently." Rei discreetly glanced at Usagi. "Once I realized where the power was coming from, I felt that I had to tell you." Usagi's face suddenly got unusually serious.

"It could be a new enemy, girls. We're going to have to be on our toes."

"Umm, so, you mean the rain could be a new enemy?" Usagi giggled while Rei rolled her eyes at the other blonde.

"No, Mina-chan you goofball. She means that whoever or whatever is behind the power I'm sensing is the new enemy. Does anyone know if there have been any attacks or something suspicious?"

"No reports of anything out of the ordinary. You know, besides the rain of course." Minako giggled. "Well girls, as much fun as it is to hang with my best friends, I'm going to miss that new video. So, I'm going to rush home now."

"Yes, I really need to get back to my studying. Bye."

"Hey Ami-chan, wait up! I'll walk with you. Bye Usagi-chan, Rei-chan!" With that, it was just Usagi and Rei.

"Usagi-chan, I'm really proud of how you really seem to be getting the hang of your leader responsibilities." Rei turned to the girl next to her and smiled. Letting it show on her face how proud she really was of her. Then her smile turned mischievous. "I remember when you were such a flake. Always so lazy. Oh wait, you're still always lazy!"

"Rei-chan, don't be mean to me! I'm your leader. You have to be nice to me." Usagi said sticking her tongue out at the priestess. Rei rolled her eyes and smiled, giving a small chuckle. Usagi looked over at the clock and sighed. Rei, confused, followed her gaze. She saw that the clock read 1:30pm.

"What's wrong, Usagi-chan?" Usagi sighed again.

"I have to go home and get ready so I can meet Mamo-chan for a late lunch." Rei's face took on a look of confusion.

"Isn't that a good thing? You usually would give anything to spend even a little time with Mamoru-san. First you ditch him for our meeting, now you seem a little disappointed that you have to have lunch with him. What's up, Usagi-chan?"

"Well first of all, our meetings are really important! Especially now that we might have a new enemy. Even I know better than to skip one of our senshi meetings. I'm not that irresponsible, pyro." Rei glared, sticking her tongue out, and then smiled. "Second, I'm not disappointed. I love my Mamo-chan! I do. It's just, I don't know. I guess I'm not feeling quite like myself." Rei's smile turned worried.

"Well, I better not tell the girls this. I could tell they were a little worried over your new change at the meeting. If they find out that you are feeling even more different, they might faint." Usagi giggled and got up. Rei followed suit. Rei walked her to the front door and watched as Usagi put on her shoes. Finished putting on her shoes, Usagi looked up and their eyes met. After a minute Usagi smiled and before Rei could react, launched at Rei, attacking her in a hug.

"Thank you, Rei-chan!" Rei happily sighed, hugging the blonde tighter.

"You're welcome, my princess, but I'm afraid I didn't do anything." Usagi pulled back far enough to look into Rei's eyes. She smiled and her blue eyes sparkled. Rei couldn't help but gaze into them. All too soon for Rei, Usagi let go and danced away from her towards the stairs leading away from the temple.

"I'll see you later, pyro! Try not to lose your temper at everything!"

"See ya, odango atama! Try not to ditz out constantly!" Rei stayed until Usagi was long out of her sight. Sighing to herself while closing the door Rei heard a roll of thunder. "Oh no, it sounds like it's going to rain. I had better go after Usagi-chan to make sure she doesn't get too scared. Grandpa, I'm going out!" Rei slipped her shoes on then took off away from the temple. Another, louder, roll of thunder made her run faster. '_Crap! If I don't hurry, Usagi-chan will be out in the storm by herself.' _A roll of thunder sounding like an explosion followed shortly after by lightning signaled the downpour of rain. Rei pushed herself even harder. _'She can't be that far away now. I have to hurry. She's out in this storm alone. I should have walked her home, or__ at least__ done something. It's been threatening to storm all day. I hope I can get to her before she really freaks out_. _I have—.' _Her thoughts were interrupted by her wrist communicator going off. Flipping it open revealed to her Usagi's face.

"Get to the park, pronto! YoumaaaaaaAAAAAAHHHH!!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Usagi was running on the sidewalk, tears streaming down her cheeks. '_It's going to storm, and I won't make it home in time._' Usagi screamed when the thunder exploded and lightning flashed overhead. _'Now it's raining! __I hate storms! I should have stayed at Rei-chan's house.'_ Her thoughts scrambled and she screamed when thunder exploded again. _'Hang on, that scream sounded strangely doubled.'_ Usagi stopped; concerned that someone was in trouble. Straining her ears to hear over the rain, she heard it. _'T'hat was definitely a scream. It came from the park!_' Running in the park she saw something she hoped she wouldn't have had to see again. A youma was tearing up the park. It was a brownish color, kind of like wet mud. He had two arms and two legs both very lumpy. They looked like someone stuffed potatoes into a stocking and didn't care what it looked like. The youma had what looked like knives instead of fingers. He had five glowing black eyes and razor sharp teeth with two walrus like tusks. The youma had no nose, however, with long dirty, grass green hair. In his left hand he held a woman's leg. Letting her dangle, her upper leg soaked red with blood. Transforming behind a tree quickly Usagi rushed to help the unconscious woman.

"Man, your ugly! Hey youma! I'm the Sailor Warrior of Love and Justice! Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon I will punish you!" The youma growled through his tusks and tossed the woman into the nearby bushes, turning his full attention on Sailor Moon. _'I had better contact the girls.'_ Flipping open the communicator, Usagi glanced up at the youma to keep him in her sight. _'I probably should have done this before I came out. Oh well, live and learn. What the heck is he doing?'_ The youma had put his hands together in front of him. It appeared as if he was praying. _'He better pray to whatever he worships, because we are going to turn him into moon dust.'_

"Get to the park, pronto! YoumaaaaaaAAAAAAHHHH!!" The youma separated his hands and the ground beneath Sailor Moon vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is the second chapter. I would have had it out earlier, but I was feeling a little down lately. But I'm feeling better. And thank you to all of you who reviewed and put me on their story and author alerts. It gave me a ton of confidence.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, or anything else. There is a new transformation and some attacks that I came up with. If someone else owns that, I'm sorry.

Chapter Two

So there she was, in a hole, gripping the wall like her life depended on it. Because it kind of did. Sailor Moon looked down at the bottomless pit beneath her.

"Man that would have sucked to fall in. Geez do my hands hurt. Lucky for me, I have senshi reflexes." When she realized she was falling, Sailor Moon had quickly dug her hands and feet into the wall of the hole. Breathing a sigh of relief, she looked up. "Now, how am I going to get out of here?" At that moment she heard a very familiar voice.

"Burning Mandala! Sailor Moon! Sailor Moon, where are you?!"

"Sailor Mars! I'm down here! Get me out!!" Mars' head appeared at the entrance to the big hole.

"Sailor Moon, are you alright?"

"Do I look alright to you, Mars? Get me out!"

"Here, see if you can grab my hand. Come on, reach!" Try as she might, though, Sailor Moon was too far down to reach Sailor Mars' out-stretched hand.

"I can't! I can't grab on! If I let go of the wall I'm going to fall!"

"Well, I don't know, climb up a little bit!"

"What part of 'If I let go I'm going to fall' don't you understand, Mars!?!

"The youma's doing something, hang on a second."

"As if I'm going to go somewhere!" Sailor Mars stood up and turned to the youma. He was crouched down, growling at her. He glanced over at the hole then back at Mars. Noticing where he was looking, she moved to block the hole from his vision.

"Oh, I don't think so, ugly! You're going to have to fight through me to get to her." The youma cocked his head, and then smiled with his razor teeth. Suddenly, without warning, he spread his hands and slammed them together. Mars was confused for all of a second when she heard Sailor Moon scream behind her.

"It's closing! The hole is closing! Mars get me out of here now!!" Running over, Mars dropped as low to the ground as she could and threw her arm down.

"Grab my hand! You have to reach, Sailor Moon, come on!!"

"I can't, I can't! Oh my God!" With the hole closing in, just shy of arms length, Sailor Moon and Mars were about to panic.

"Sailor Moon, here grab my chain!" Mars' head shot up at the new voice.

"Venus! Thank God you're here." Grabbing the chain, Sailor Moon was yanked out of the closing hole. She jumped up and dashed over to the senshi of love, throwing her arms around her in a bear hug.

"Sailor Venus, you're the only one that cares. Mars was going to let me get crushed." Sailor Moon cried, sticking her tongue out at the fire senshi.

"I was not, you bumbling airhead! If you just grabbed my hand like I told you! But no, why listen to me. You're too superior for—look out!!" The youma had shot a giant boulder in their direction. Before they could counter attack he summoned another one from thin air.

"Can he do that?"

"He's a youma, Sailor Moon; he can do whatever he wants." Replied Sailor Jupiter. "Let's see how he likes a little lightning. Sparkling Wide Pressure!!" With a deep growling laugh, he summoned up a rock wall that successfully blocked the attack.

"Oh, now that's no fair! The Goddess of love will do some damage! Venus Love Me Chain!!" The chain snapped the youma's arm in half. He grabbed the stump, growling in pain. "Ha, take that! What—"A glow was surrounding the youma. When the glow disappeared the arm that Venus had previously destroyed was complete again. Laughing, he gently set his hand on the ground and pulled a stone whip out. Setting his focus on Sailor Moon, he flicked the whip at her. Sailor Moon tried to take a defensive position but never got the chance. The whip hit her full in the stomach before she or the senshi could move. The force of the blow flung her backwards into a tree.

"Sailor Moon!" Four voices cried out.

"Venus, Jupiter, keep the youma busy. Mercury, try to find a weakness on that damn thing!"

"I've been trying, Mars! He doesn't seem to have one. Our only chance would be to hit him with our most powerful attacks. Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!!" Not waiting to see what the attack did, Mars ran over to her fallen leader.

"Sailor Moon? Sailor Moon?!" Mars gasped as Sailor Moon faded to Usagi. "Usagi! Usagi, wake up!" Growling under her breath when Usagi did not wake up, Mars turned in time to watch the three send their attacks all at once.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" The attacks hit him at the same time. The youma vanished into a cloud of dust, roaring in agony. They waited with baited breath to see the damage. Their hopes fell when the smoke cleared and revealed an undamaged youma. Mars turned back to Usagi who was starting to wake up.

"Easy there, Usagi. You took quite a hit. You had me scared there for a minute." Usagi opened her eyes weakly.

"Sailor Mars?"

"Mercury! Come here and keep an eye on her! Don't you worry. I'm going to take care of old ugly." Mars stood up and quickly sent an attack at the youma. "Mars Flame Sniper!!" As before, the youma regenerated what damage he took. The youma laughed putting both hands on the ground. The senshi prepared themselves when they saw him glow. Laughing again, the youma sharply lifted his hands and four huge rock hands reached up from the ground and wrapped around Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus. The hands lifted the screaming senshi into the air before slamming them down.

"Girls! God, what can I do? I don't have my weapon anymore. I'm useless. There has to be something I can do." The youma began advancing on the agonized senshi, his gaze on one fire senshi in particular. "No! NO! Don't you touch her! Moon Cosmic Power, Make Up!" Usagi was horror struck when nothing happened. She was still in her civilian form. Capturing Sailor Mars in his grip, he started to squeeze. Mars' pain filled screams filled the park. "Leave her alone! No, Mars! MARS!" Usagi screamed in anguish. She paused when she heard words in the back of her head. '_Words? What are they saying? I can't hear. This reminds me of when I first became Sailor Moon. Maybe it's a new transformation. Oh! I know what to say!' _Painfully, but confidently, Usagi stood up, bracing herself.

"This is it youma! Prepare to meet your match! Neo-Princess power, MAKE UP!!!" Usagi's form was bathed in light. When the light cleared, she had on the dress of Neo-Queen Serenity. The dress flashed and started to change. The skirt shortened to the normal senshi length, a thick gold stripe on the bottom. The ribbon in the back changed to blue and grew to brush the ground. A gold ribbon shot out of the top of the bodice on either side to wrap around her shoulders to form off the shoulder sleeves. The gold rings on the bodice itself faded to the same blue as the ribbon in the back. Her Sailor Moon tiara settled on top of her head in the shape of a crown. Lastly, the moon symbol appeared on her forehead.

"I am the Neo-Princess of love and justice! In the name of the moon, I will punish you! You caused my friends pain! You hurt Sailor Mars! I will show you pain. Silver Princess Moon Dust!!" The moon symbol flashes, filling the area in blinding silver light. The youma howls in pain as it's destroyed. Usagi stalks over to the pile of moon dust that was the youma. Her silent brooding is interrupted by a chorus of gasps.

"Hey guys! You're awake!!" Usagi ran over to the girls smiling. She frowned when in unison, they get to their knees. "What are you guys doing?" Mars was the one to speak.

"My princess, we pledge our undying loyalty to you."

"What? Why are you guys acting so strange? It's still me. Still the same odango atama, Usagi!"

"You are Neo-Princess Serenity. You will take the throne and become Neo-Queen Serenity when you marry Mamoru-san. You are now the neo-princess, no longer just Sailor Moon." Usagi knelt down in front of Mars, gently cupping the fire senshi's face in her hands, oblivious to Mars' breath catching in her throat.

"Rei, I am Usagi, your friend. I may be your princess, but I am still your friend. Besides, we both know that I am hardly superior to you." Usagi smiles her bright smile at Mars. Nodding her head at the princess Mars detransforms. Rei then smiles shyly back.

"Be that as it may, princess, you will have to change to your civilian form. It is too hard this way. You are a princess and we will treat you as such. As just Usagi, we will be able to treat you as Usagi." Usagi sighs and stands up, detransforming as she does. See Usagi in front of her, Rei gets a familiar mischievous look on her face.

"You know, odango atama, it's been raining this entire time. I'm surprised you didn't freak and cry like a baby."

"Rei-chan! You're so mean!" Before a typical Rei and Usagi fight could break out, Makoto spoke.

"Hey, why don't we go down to the arcade? It's closer to here than any of our houses are. We can stay there and hang out until the rain stops." Ami and Mina turned to Makoto with grateful faces. When everyone agreed, they left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rei, Ami, and Makoto were laughing while watching Usagi play against Mina at the new Sailor V game. They have been at the arcade for an hour and the rain still hasn't stopped. Everyone laughed louder when Usagi screamed as she lost. Again, for the fourth time.

"ARRGH!! No fair! You shouldn't get to play this Mina-chan! It's no fair and you know it!"

"Well, it's not her fault you are too stupid to know when to stop, odango atama." Usagi's face turned red with anger. They could almost see steam coming out of her ears.

"Rei-chan!! You better run!" Rei secretly smiled as Usagi chased her. '_She's so cute mad. I love it.'_

"Usako!" Usagi froze in her tracks at hearing the nickname. Twirling to the entrance she saw Mamoru.

"Mamo-chan!! My Mamo-chan! What brings you here Mamo-chan?" Usagi launched herself into his arms laughing giddily. Rei groaned quietly. _'Why did he have to show up now? At least she is happy with him.'_

"You promised you'd meet me for lunch. What happened, Usako?" Usagi gasped and instantly took on a look of guilt.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry Mamo-chan! I completely forgot! We were busy with you-know-what and—"

"'You forgot'? Why am I not surprised. You've been even more flaky than usual, Usako." Usagi's face turned horrified, tears filling in her blue eyes. _'What? No way is anyone going to make my princess cry in front of me. I don't care if he is her destined mate, no one makes her sad.'_ Rei growled and pulled Usagi away from Mamoru.

"What the hell is your problem?! She told you we were busy with business. You know, the kind we can't talk about in public? It was raining so we went here to dry off and wait for it the rain to stop. She didn't forget, she was waiting, so BACK OFF!!" The group stared at her in shock. Rei growled again as she stomped over to a booth. The four girls stared after her in concern, Mamoru just shrugged and turned back to Usagi.

"So, Usako, I have an umbrella. You can come with me and have lunch, all the while staying dry. Come on."

"But Mamo-chan, something is wrong with Rei-chan. I have to make sure if she is okay."

"The others can check on her. You are going to come have lunch with me. Okay, Usako?"

"But Rei-chan—"Mamoru's eyes narrowed dangerously. Usagi gasped and would have stepped back if it not for the hand on her shoulder. Turning her head she saw Rei. Behind Rei she saw Mina, Ami, and Makoto, all in defensive positions. Turning back towards Mamoru she saw him close his eyes. When he opened them he looked happy and he smiled a gentle smile.

"Usako, how about I take you to your favorite, expensive restaurant and we can have a quite romantic dinner together. How's that sound, my sweet Usako?" Usagi smiled and nodded. As she left she couldn't help but look back at the unsure and confused faces of her friends.

"Okay, am I the only one that thought something was wrong with that situation?"

"No, Mina-chan." Rei turned to face the girls.

"I've never seen Mamoru-san get mad like that. Not at Usagi-chan." Ami's face was twisted in worry. Makoto put her hand on Ami's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Ami-chan. I'm sure he just had a bad day or something. Come on, I need your help on some homework." Mina and Rei watched the two leave in silence.

"So, Rei-chan, you seemed to get awfully defensive back there." Rei groaned.

"Mina-chan, she is my friend. Why wouldn't I get defensive if someone would to make one of my friends upset?"

"Do you forget that I am the senshi of love? I can feel it, Rei-chan. Just admit it."

"Admit what? You are the senshi of love, I never forgot that. It's no surprise that you can sense their love for each other. They are destined to be with each other forever. Well, I had better get back to the shrine. I'm way behind on my chores and Grandpa is going to kill me. See ya later, Mina-chan!" Mina sighed and shook her head.

"That's not who I'm feeling the love come from, Rei-chan."

AN: Ugh, I didn't really like that chapter. Remember to review and tell me what you all thought.


End file.
